


【DV】辣手情人

by gray_Angelo



Series: Rose May Cry [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo
Summary: 5D穿到3DV的世界搞事情 搞笑向 有肉
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Rose May Cry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个5D和《玫瑰在装睡》的5D是同一位，但不看前作也不影响剧情，也没有那文的重点剧透。看过的大佬们评论行行好照顾下没看过的。

那把熟悉到睡梦都能嗅到其气息的武器正插在自己腹部，不同的是没有一沾上就会不依不饶企图将他燃烧殆尽的冰焰，没有滔天的怅恨也没有翠西。那玩意儿的原主人的年轻版正用他美丽冻人的蓝眼睛居高临下地俯视他，那么熟悉，却又那么陌生。他知道他应该说些什么来应付他的问题，哪怕恐怕自己的问题还更多。并且他不认为对方会听进去他那个世界的他和他的维吉尔之间仿佛天方夜谭般的故事——对眼前这位而言恐怕是的。他确信。以致于一时之间他什么也没能说出来。

“我好想你。”于是他说。虽然这是他一直想对他家那位说的。

对方像是意想不到他的回答，虹膜微微闪烁着，像日光下灼灼发亮的海。里面映照着小小的但丁。但丁想溺死在里面——不他现在就已经死了。根本移不开视线。恐怕就是眼前这位年轻版的哥哥真要弄死他，他也毫无反抗之力——现在的他几乎是能见到他就想歌颂上帝了。他一向是无神论者，但他现在可以开始信——如果这是个梦，他希望有下一集。

对方沉下眸，缓缓抽出了他的阎魔刀，但丁的身体随着他的动作微微颤动着，好像什么前戏似的——他在控制着自己不要不顾一切扑过去。虽然那么做也可以，但他不想再做任何可能让他皱眉的事了。

“你不是但丁。”维吉尔露出了一个苦笑，“至少不是我认识那个。你是谁？”

“你怎么看出来的？”但丁微微侧头饶有兴趣地问道。很高兴这位哥哥好像比他家那位年轻时要好说话。不过话刚出口，他马上意识到这个问题蠢透了，眼前的维吉尔目测18岁，那么他认识的但丁，当然也是18岁了，而他现在可是个被尼禄称之为老东西的人了。

等等……不对，有什么不对。但丁突然发现维吉尔眼里的影子，映照出来的好像不是他，但很眼熟。虽然他很好奇，但他不想试图激怒维吉尔，只好撑大眼睛努力瞅清楚那个暗影。他真的很好奇在他眼里他是什么样子的。

毕竟他是越世界过来的，也许他的形象在这个世界的人眼里跟自己印象里有所不同——害这叫什么事，好像自从他家维吉尔神秘突变后，他的想象力就越来越棒了。

“他不会这么温柔地看我。”维吉尔眯起眼，“让我猜猜——你也是蒙德斯捏出来的失败品？”他眼睛微微一转，但丁马上就接口了：“你是说翠西？”

“果然。”维吉尔很高兴自己“猜对”了，“不过我怎么没听她说起过你？”

“我见过她，她没见过我。说起来自从她跟你离开，我就一直挺羡慕的，这不，我就逃出来投奔你了。”但丁心思电转，出口就是一通鬼话。

维吉尔歪歪头：“你在鬼扯。”

喔我的天，剧情不是这样的吗？根据他那边的世界历史，翠西是跟着自己走的，但是既然这个18岁的维吉尔跟翠西是朋友，那么很可能在这个世界他们的角色是颠倒过来的。但丁是在一个类似于时空缝隙的走廊里的某扇门上看到他们聊天，据此猜的。他当时在一堆门里转了半天，每一扇门上都像暧昧不明的电视剧情预告那样漂浮闪烁着不同的他和维吉尔的故事，间或夹杂着他们个人的日常。总之在那绕了半天也没个头绪，就禁不住推开了其中一扇，然后就是令人摸不着头的高空坠落——不知为何他无法变魔人，像是被某种时空法则束缚着。不过这不重要，他恢复知觉就站在了拥有着二十年前的一切的大街上，迎面就撞上了日思夜想的维吉尔。维吉尔也一如既往的热情，上来就是一招兄恭弟敬。然后就这样了。但如果这个世界的剧情不是这样，那应该是怎样？但丁翻了翻眼睛，不知道怎么说了。

“呵，你没猜错。”维吉尔又看透了他，他难缠得让但丁都想叹气了，果然是维吉尔啊。

“算了，不管你有什么理由……如果你听话的话，收留你也不是不可以。”

“我听话。”但丁双眼一亮，马上说。然后他意识到自己太过欣喜，对“没有血缘”的维吉尔来说未免太过了，为了防止他多想，又补了一句，“你有什么条件？”

“看来至少投奔这条不是说谎。”维吉尔微笑道，“很简单，和我一起对付Dante——也就是以此制造出你，作为蓝本的本尊，你明白的吧？”

“等等，我不明白……”但丁真的不懂剧情了，“在你眼里，”他不禁开始揉弄自己的脸，“……我跟他长得一样吗？我是说，一模一样？没有区别？”

“不然你以为呢？”维吉尔好奇地反问道。

“抱歉。”但丁实在忍不住了，摁住他的肩膀，“借你眼睛一用。”然后他凑过来，利用维吉尔的眼睛当镜子，刚才看不太清的暗影终于清楚了——充满朝气的闪亮银发堪堪到脖子一半*，少年感十足的M字刘海下是一双能量十足的眼眸，眸下鲜嫩的卧蚕像月牙一般衬出嚣张的笑意，面部线条该硬的硬，该弹的弹，还白里透红，像团充饱奶油的草莓雪媚娘。他甚至还穿着他十多年前就在某次战役中彻底报废后来绝版买不来的红色风衣，并且是上半身裸穿。嫩得跟眼前18岁的维吉尔分毫不差。

但丁因而惊得往后一退，维吉尔条件反射地将他抵在墙上，他们又贴得像刚才但丁抓着他照镜子这么近了。

“喂，老哥……”见维吉尔微微眯眼，便改口，“Vergil，我没想逃。我就是吓了一跳。”这也太过有趣了，没想到自己穿个世界还能返老还童。而且这个自己没留过的发型意外的挺不错的，也就长一点，显得更骚包了，还能接受。

维吉尔伸出手来捏住他的发尾，细细魔挲着，眼神颇为安乐，但丁甚至从里面读出了“傻弟弟是怎么把头发弄得这么可爱的”。他就这么细细把玩着，像刚到手一个梦寐以求的玩具，似乎想这么干很久了。“看起来是连记忆也一起复制了啊。没关系，我准许你叫我哥。”他露出一个像是满意的表情。“……真有趣。”

就在但丁有些心猿意马的时候，他很干脆地调头走了，从他与他那位维吉尔职业甩人般不同的步伐频率里，但丁甚至能感到他在等他跟上——或者是他的那个Dante。他等这一刻很久了似的。

这个世界的Dante跟Vergil关系很差吗？那他是不是有机会篡位？但丁又开始没心没肺了。嘛反正他无所谓的，他对他那个世界的人事物没有太深留恋，也不想再看到维吉尔留下的映像物品怀念他了。

眼前的幸福是那样真实温暖，为什么他要回去找虐呢？

但丁美滋滋地跟上，却没想过等待他的可能是更深的……。

“这……是你家？”但丁指着眼前装有喷泉的偌大庭院和远处的五层别墅，忍不住叫道：“你又去抢钱了？！”

维吉尔赏了他一个看乡巴佬的眼神：“我赚的。”

“不是……”他家维吉尔甚至不会认钱，算了说了他也不明白。“你怎么赚的？”

“杀杀恶魔，做做任务，以此找些灵感——关于恶魔题材的小说。我可是个名人。”维吉尔无不骄傲地说，“你有兴趣的话，我可以借给你。”

“先谢谢你了……不过我好饿，能吃完再看吗？”但丁想了想，“给我做条鱼吧。”那天维吉尔做了条鱼他都没吃上。

“还挺会吃，我让翠西给你做。”维吉尔笑着说。

等等这个笑容未免太甜了，为了以防万一，但丁禁不住问了一句：“……你跟翠西。”

维吉尔瞅了瞅他：“好奇？”

但丁点了点头：“好奇，好奇死了。”

“你说，守着这么个大美女，我们能是什么关系？”维吉尔挑挑眉，满面春风地在大门类似打卡机的装置上摁了一下，意想不到的事情发生了，蕾蒂的声音响了起来“喔，是比Dante还要强、还要酷的Vergil，欢迎回来~”。大门打开了。

“……”他怎么突然觉得胃有点痛？

“你也不害臊……”但丁忍不住吐槽道。

“这是跟你……跟某人学的。”维吉尔的笑容放大了，“我去魔界的时候，打到Dante门口，他的门铃就是这样。名字顺序反过来。”

“……”不，他不承认那是自己。这也太……妈的，怎么觉得他们关系挺好的。

维吉尔刚走进大厅，一个白影扑了过来：“Vergil！你可算死回来了！”

维吉尔顺手搂住蕾蒂，四下张望道：“嗯。翠西呢？”

“她昨晚就没回来！”蕾蒂兴奋地告状道，“惊喜不惊喜，意外不意外？”

“那你来干什么？”维吉尔明显有点不开心了，还推了她一把。“如果我今天没回来怎么办？”

“切，成天就知道翠西。”蕾蒂轻轻拍了拍他的脸，哼道，“我就没用了吗？”

“有用，除了吃就是睡，要不没事就抄我书房，找什么我给翠西戴绿帽的证据。”维吉尔冷静地分析道，但丁差点要笑场了。看来蕾蒂还真是一点都没变哈，真让人安心哈哈哈。

“好啦好啦，有客人……咦！你把Dante拐回来啦！太好啦！”蕾蒂闹了半天才发现后面的但丁，立刻跑过去跟他行了个跟维吉尔一样的大礼，“但丁丁，你几岁啦？有女朋友没？你……”

维吉尔受不了地把她从但丁身上扒下来：“够了，今天你先回去。”

“凭什么！有了新欢忘旧爱啊你！”蕾蒂叉腰。但丁突然有点爱上她了，她小嘴咋这么甜呢。

“你会做鱼吗？”维吉尔问。

“我会吃！”

“那就滚。”

蕾蒂瞪他。

“如果你现在就滚，我可以考虑给翠西戴绿帽。”维吉尔一句话差点没把但丁吓死。

“真的？！”蕾蒂欢呼着一把跳起来，这下维吉尔躲开了，她抱了个空，但依然兴高采烈地：“说话要算话啊！找着了跟我报备哈！我可以帮你买套哈！我的小说素材就靠你了，都多少年了你都不肯搞点事，我找点灵感我容易吗我……”没等蕾蒂说完，维吉尔一把把她推出去并关门锁好，动作可以说是行云流水一气呵成不带拖沓。看来对付蕾蒂，维吉尔是驾轻就熟了。

“蕾蒂写什么小说？”但丁憋笑憋得好辛苦啊。

“我和你的。”维吉尔无奈地揉着太阳穴。

“啊？”

“她喜欢写我和你和翠西的三角恋，最近把我写死了，正想着怎么找你操活我……算了，这不重要。我去做饭，你随便坐。”维吉尔脱下外套挂在一边阔气的衣帽架上，露出他经典的“老年人羽绒背心”和半袖漂亮的肘子，往厨房走去。

这很重要好吗，我也想知道怎么操活我家那维吉尔呢？而且他的情况比死还严重多了。但丁想到自己家那位，深深地叹了一口气。

差不多一个小时后，维吉尔招呼他到厨房的小餐厅，他立马撇下客厅里的杂志跟着他去了。别说，小说家的收集还挺有意思的。除了各种类型的材料，也不乏名人传记。在但丁离身的刹那，维吉尔瞥了一眼但丁动过的书架，尽管但丁刻意放好了，他还是看出哪本的位置挪过。那是一本艳星杂谈，还真有但丁的风格。

“连兴趣也复制了吗……那为什么他对我没有敌意？”维吉尔不禁又考虑起这个，这个问题对他来说很重要。

“不就吃个鱼，你至于吗？”

“至于，太至于了。”但丁抹了抹眼角的热泪，又往嘴里塞了一大块，满足的细细品尝着。他是不知道啊，他那边的世界历史中，他跟维吉尔从魔界回人界后也就一起生活了三天就分道扬镳了。第一天维吉尔让他舔干净掉在地上的披萨；第二天维吉尔弄了条鱼，被蕾蒂她们残忍地包围了，维吉尔还纵容她们，他只抢到了一些健康配菜，甭提多可怜了；第三天就只有备用干粮了……哎，往事不堪回首，跟他比起来眼前这位哥哥简直是天使。支开蕾蒂单独请他不说，瞧瞧这鱼香得，但丁虽然懒得做，但没事就喜欢研究菜谱去为难常去餐厅的老伙计（当然没钱就只有披萨），所以他的脑子就自动弹出了英式炸鱼的做法：新鲜鳕鱼洗净去鳞，直接片下肉；在案板上抹点面粉，鳕鱼沾点面粉待用；来个蛋黄，来点盐，适量黑啤或牛奶和面，手持搅拌器搞好面糊；鳕鱼下糊挂面浆，等油开了下锅油炸，差不多转小火，一边炸一边慢慢添加面糊，这样会变得越来越大，也更脆；切一半柠檬挤上，最后沾点番茄酱配啤酒……啊，美得很美得很！他能吃出来维吉尔黑啤和牛奶都掺和着放了些，这使它奶香浓郁，深得但丁喜欢。

这道蘑菇意面也不错，旁边这道甜点就更棒了，维吉尔叫它牛奶南瓜糕，这个但丁甚至没听说过，反正好吃得都要哭了。哎因为他正忙着品尝，没空琢磨这些都放了什么了，反正就是香。

维吉尔，你有男朋友吗？如果没有的话，要不要考虑找一个？如果你有的话，介不介意多一个？只要你做饭让我干啥都行。有脸想没脸说，但丁舔着勺想试着眼神暗示一下，没想到……对方一直瞅着他，那架势好像不是在吃饭，跟盯犯人似的。

“……你看着我做什么？没胃口我帮你吃哈。”但丁威胁性地往他还剩了一半的餐盘比划了一下。

“我吃饱了。”

但丁征询的期待目光落到他身上，他歪头：“我吃过的。”

“没关系，我就爱吃你剩下的。”但丁立马就兴高采烈地叉走了他盘子里的剩的，看样子是一点都不嫌弃。

他没注意到维吉尔看着这样的他目光充满了怀念，嘴角含笑，但忽而眼神闪烁，这抹笑意转瞬就溜走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文中出现的但丁形象参考为3代漫画。


	2. Chapter 2

“Dante。”

“嗯？”但丁下意识应道，然后发现对方没声了，赶紧抬起头，害，他好像应得太自然了？糟了是不是该想个假名？

“……蒙德斯没来得及给你起名？”维吉尔好整以暇地问道。

“随便你叫我什么，他的起名品味你也知道。”但丁随口敷衍道。

维吉尔闻言又笑了，哎维吉尔，你再笑我真的受不住了啊。但丁亮闪闪地盯着他。要是这个维吉尔也喜欢吸血就好了。哎他看起来是个正经人啊。

“那么，Vante。”

“……”但丁不由的重新扫描他了，他甚至怀疑自己老哥的灵魂是不是也跟着穿过来了。

“不喜欢？那就决定是‘披萨’了。”

“不，挺好的……顺便问一下，你跟……Dante，嗯，你们现在什么情况？”哎，虽然他不想问，但事情总要解决的。知彼知己百战不殆嘛。

“他从小被魔帝带走洗脑，对魔界忠心耿耿，策划了无数入侵人界的好事。”维吉尔的目光变得冰冷了，这会又是他熟悉的维吉尔了。他冷笑道，“当然都被我挡下来了，蒙德斯也被我杀了。现在他带着一帮残兵败将在垂死挣扎。”

“……如果他是被蒙德斯洗脑，那么蒙德斯死后，他不应该清醒了吗？”不是他想挑拨离间哈，他只是指出事实。

“谁知道……也许还差了点什么，等抓到他我们就知道了。”维吉尔的眉头又蹙起来了，看来这就是他烦恼的根源了。他一皱眉但丁就不舒服，但丁开始对自己的想法持有怀疑了。他真的可以吗……可能取代这个世界的Dante成为他的家人吗。

“Vante，你放心。”维吉尔歪头冲他一笑，但丁心跟着悬了一下，“只要你帮我，就算他回来了，这里也有你的一席之地。我保证。”

“真的？你不是像个坏女人一样在玩弄我的心灵吧。”但丁不是小毛孩了，他压住心中的悸动，试图从眼前这个维吉尔眼中找真意。

不过他还是无法抗拒的开心，从他嘴角掖不住的笑意可窥一斑——嘿！只要给他机会，他完全有自信和那位Dante公平竞争，毕竟他实际上可是比他多活了二十来年啊哈哈哈哈。跟他斗，等死吧Dante！这样说好像哪里不对……总之就是，嘿嘿嘿……完了但丁帅气不过三秒，已经在自觉代入宫斗大戏了。

“真的。……你的想象力很不错，得空我们多聊聊。”维吉尔环抱双臂观赏着他的表情，真是天真烂漫啊，真可爱。

不过，这是Dante该有的报应。维吉尔想。等他回来了他不免会忍不住太宠他，以弥补他们缺失的时间。留着这个一模一样的复制品用来敲打他，时不时气他玩玩估计挺有意思——维吉尔也完全没意识到自己这个想法代表着什么。

“我能要求预付定金吗……”但丁期待地看着他。

“可以。”维吉尔主动欺身搂住他，给了他一个吻，嘴对嘴的。

哇靠他老哥怎么这么辣啊！但丁深呼吸了一口，幸福得快要死了。不急不急，冷静冷静，但丁，不要吓着他，以后有得是机会！

“我一定会努力的！”但丁得了甜头，甚至站起来说，“你不要动，我洗碗，以后都我来洗！”说完乒铃乓啷地抱起一堆碟碟碗碗，屁颠颠地向厨房跑去。

“慢点没人跟你抢……”维吉尔有些惊讶地望着他闪瞬而去的身影，连身手都一模一样吗……

他早看出来这个但丁对他有那种意思，但这也太离奇了，出于试探他就这么说了，没想到结果超出预期。那表情实在是找不出一点破绽。而且他真的吻上去，他也能感觉到他发自内心的陶醉以及压抑着不要反客为主的犹豫，身上的肌肉也没有反射性僵硬或者露出鸡皮疙瘩，反而热得融人，把他撩拨得都跟着有点热了。真是厉害……一模一样的Dante气息啊。

万一是他搞错了，又或者他有什么奇怪的能力影响了自己？

算了，就赌一把吧。了不起就是对付两个但丁，打不过我就跑，到时候等找到蒙德斯的复制装置——他就不相信不依靠什么神器他能凭空捏出一个连记忆、气息和能力都一并复制的但丁。届时就复制两个、甚至更多的自己出来帮他干活。老实说他一直觉得自己忙得快废了，分身乏术啊。如果存在这种神器的话，他是势在必得了。

这样翠西就不会总是不着家了吧。维吉尔露出了一个非常市侩的邪恶笑容。如果但丁看了这个，指不定就后悔上了贼船了。

魔界深处。

这里矗立着一个跟维吉尔家的格局一模一样的别墅和庭院，不同的是从门口至齐整的树林、至房子，通体乌黑，同时散发着诡异的滔天红光，近一看，像是流动的血液般的蔓藤缠上了能缠的任何一处地方，整得这个乌黑的房子像是随时会张开血盆大口吞人般恶心。锈得难看的大门没锁，那上面布满了粘稠的血液和难以形容的淤泥。庭中的景观池里翻滚着几条五彩斑斓的黑色美人脸恶魔鱼。远远从堂内传来压抑哀婉、令人昏昏欲睡的古典乐，笼罩着夜店氛围的别墅内部，瘫在一张黑色牛皮羽绒沙发上的某人一脚兜翻了脚踏，有鬼一般的暗影凭空冒出来扶起那脚踏，然后怕是打扰了那位似的以最快速度消失。

这祖宗把脸上盖着的漫画也飞了出去，又有鬼影冒出，腾空接过那本漫画乖乖拖曳到他面前的茶几上放好。那人用淡蓝色的眸余光扫过，颦眉暴喝道：“滚！谁让你们捡的，地板有什么不好让它呆在那不行吗！看到你们就烦！”

那暗影颤巍巍地消散了。

“哈——无聊，太无聊了，维吉尔死哪去了！怎么还不来！他要再不来，我这把老骨头都要散架了！”和目前的但丁衣着长相都完全一样的前任魔帝的得意髦下——Dante仰头抱怨道，他操过一边的啤酒拧开喝了一口，就噗地全吐了出来。愤怒的火焰腾地在这位暴君头顶燃烧。“……Chicken（鸡肉）！Shadow（暗影）！Nightmare（噩梦）！都给我滚出来！”

“说了多少遍了，我叫格里芬！不是鸡肉！实在不行叫我C也中啊！你不是为了突袭维吉尔变装成绷带男D接近他吗！C我勉为其难也可以接受的！”曾经是V的黑色大鸟从他身上冒出来鬼叫道。如今它看起来是这个世界的Dante的“宠物”。

黑豹暗影和大块头噩梦也出现了，他们两个除了会发出些怪兽的叫声，只会沉默地执行任务。大概他们在“娘胎”里的语言能力都被格里芬一人吸收了。

“就你这智商，配叫格里芬这么有范儿的名字吗？我问你，这是什么？”Dante举起那罐啤酒问格里芬，看他的表情似乎在努力控制着不把它捏爆。

“啤酒啊！不是你让拿的吗？”

“我问你是什么牌子！不是告诉过你泔水厂的不要吗！这是人喝的玩意儿吗！”

“别挑了！就这都是我跑遍了全城，在贫民窑的地下室里抢来的，为此我差点被做成鸡肉！暗影都差点被翠西干掉了！你就敢冲我叫唤，有本事你找维吉尔去啊！重色轻友！见色忘义！没人性！这日子没法过了！”格里芬跟个被家暴的妻子似的歇斯底里地大叫。

“去去去，烦人劲儿。这是我的台词好吗！”Dante愤怒地砸了罐子，“维吉尔简直是个疯子！他有什么冲我来啊，把一整个洲的摇滚流行乐唱片全部垄断，还把啤酒的进货渠道全都拦截了，披萨店也不放过，还跟政府宣扬什么禁欲主义，搞得酒吧舞厅游戏厅甚至台球馆都全部歇业。这人界侵略了都没意思了！”

“……搞不好他就是想让你这么想呢？”

“不会吧，这也太搞笑了吧？哪有这样伤害自己人的……等等，维吉尔看起来确实是烟酒不沾，而且那混球在人界差不多是类似地下君王的存在，他要什么不行，何必呢……”

“他果然是在针对你吧，那家伙很阴险。”格里芬学着主人的样子用它的大翅膀端着他的鸟嘴，这实在有点搞笑。

“不行了！你去打探消息，看看维吉尔在搞什么名堂。我忍不了了。他不下来我可要上去了。”

“什么啊，你今天自己不是去过了吗？”

“什么？”

“今天啊，我在维吉尔家门口看到你了，你还跟他有说有笑的。我们以为你投降了，都收拾好了等着搬家呢。”

“……你确定那是我？”

“怎么，你不会喝多了不记得了吧？你的气息我怎么可能认错！我甚至都能回到那家伙身上，这种感应是不会错的！”

这就有意思了，既然蒙德斯能捏出一个妈妈来，搞不好也能捏出一个自己，虽然不明白为什么和格里芬的契约那个冒牌货也同样适用，搞不好他是半个真货，比如用自己的灵魂碎片什么的……蒙德斯那老混账好像什么都干得出来……但是，有说有笑？难不成蒙德斯消失以后，他搞出来的人偶失去控制了？那维吉尔也不至于把他认错成我，跟他好上吧？

……不对，那可是我。维吉尔，虽然是亲哥，但也是一生的宿敌，他们捅过对方的次数恐怕比他从小到大吃过的糖还多，有说有笑？别搞笑了。

Dante越想越焦躁，他转过身去拿他的武器，准备出发。

就算搞不死维吉尔，起码也要让他交出一张摇滚唱片来。他受够那些该死的古典乐了。魔界的环境对人类的音响不友好，隔一个月坏一台，唱片也一样。维吉尔一定是故意的。Dante愤恨地想。凭借着自己半人半魔的体质及之前打断的阎魔刀的一半，他一直在人界和魔界出入自由，还从未受过这种耻辱呢。没想到维吉尔还有这招。靠，想让他放弃，想都别想！

“等等Dante，最近是敏感时期，你没事别老往维吉尔那跑。各方霸主找你开会呢，你倒是什么时候抽空去一下？自从蒙德斯死后你都没露面，他们在人界也有眼线，似乎开始怀疑你了。”

“是吗？哈，让他们过来吧。我正愁怎么开派对呢，没酒用血也行。”Dante无所谓地呵了一声，抚了抚斯巴达巨剑上复杂的纹路，邪恶的笑脸上写满了讽刺。“蒙德斯也就算了，那些垃圾哪来的勇气挑衅我？我开了不少洞，他们谁敢去了吗？”

“拜托你能不能意思意思关心一下自己的同胞？去了多了，去了都没回来，都被维吉尔干掉了。霸主这几年换了多少届了，人家也不傻。他来去自如的能力是挺麻烦的。”

但丁撇撇嘴：“我正和阎魔刀培养感情呢，再过二十年我也能。”

“最好是，只要别被维吉尔抢回去。”

“你什么意思啊？蒙德斯死了就看不起我了是不是？我输给他是因为我不能赢他好吗？本来我身份就敏感，再赢两次他还不跟我急啊。”

“你还知道你身份敏感啊，要是他们倾巢而来，我先声明我可不管你，我要去维吉尔那避避风头。”

“等等等……”Dante终于发现不对了，“到底谁是你主人？你敢背叛我？喂喂……暗影、噩梦，你们也不管管你们儿子。”

“我不是他们儿子！——你自己想想，我们是你从身体里分出来的，如果我们觉得背叛蒙德斯无所谓，那你能脱得了干系？”格里芬咯咯笑道。

“……”Dante愣住了，确实，他和他们的意识是相连的。如果他没有这样的想法，那他们也不可能会有。

“……不对，这很不对。”Dante混乱了，他摆摆手说，“维吉尔是我宿敌啊！我为什么会这样想？”

“可是他也是你哥哥啊，独一无二的亲哥哥！你知道他会原谅你的吧？老实说，我和暗影他们打赌，你最晚什么时间跟他私奔呢。就是现在了，不要怂赶紧上吧！维吉尔多爱你啊，准备了多少仓库的酒和摇滚乐还有披萨师傅等着跟你求婚呢。只要你点头，一切都有了，就不一天折腾我们了。”

“是这样吗？”Dante转过身问暗影和噩梦，他俩都点头示意。

“不行——不行！我宁死不降！”Dante狂乱地挥舞着斯巴达巨剑和没有刀柄的阎魔刀道。

“为什么？”虽然知道他在死鸭子嘴硬，格里芬还是配合地问道。

“多没面子！我们都打了那么些年了，这不认输吗？要降也应该是他降给我！”

“维吉尔对魔界没兴趣了，叛逆和 Qliphoth果他都抢到了，还结合他的阎魔刀合成了魔剑V， 他还来干啥。”格里芬毫不留情地打击他，接着像个吹自己房子的中介似的娓娓道来，“而且他现在除了破开空间，还领悟了在这个世界上无论多远，在哪里冒出较有威胁的恶魔都能瞬间感应到的神之识，你知道这代表什么吗？这代表如果维吉尔命够长，下届 Qliphoth果他也是第一个就位 。顺带一提下次 Qliphoth出世起码两千年后。傲娇毁一生，犟死你得了。 ”

“切，两千年，我们老爸如果还活着，也就这么些年了。”但丁受不了地一脚跟那个放哀乐的音响道别，已经在盘算着一会见到维吉尔该怎么光明正大地蹭饭了，他好想念上次从他家顺回来的烤鳕鱼啊。“可是斯巴达巨剑和一半阎魔刀都还在我手上啊，他没道理不管吧？”

“实际上我们都觉得他只是觉得你构不成威胁了，故意无视你来着……”

什么？维吉尔无视他？搞不好还搞了个复制品来代替他？

这么一想Dante就不淡定了。

不行，他真得上去看看了。


	3. Chapter 3

“Vergil……哥哥。”但丁乖巧地跟在维吉尔身后拎了几十个购物袋，中二少年进行时般酷毙的造型配上那畏缩的表情简直像个去网吧被父母捉回来的倒霉蛋。

“累了？”维吉尔手上就提两袋，从袋子的体积和精装程度来看，应该是怕被但丁弄坏的稀罕货。

“不是……我就想问啊……我都来了好些天了，你不是让我一起去对付你弟吗，什么时候去啊？我们就这么玩没关系吗？”但丁总算忍不住了，这几天跟着维吉尔，不是吃就是睡要不就是逛街或者去玩，什么电影院游乐场温泉还有花市，反正能逛的都逛了一遍。维吉尔甚至还策划着去附近小游一番。当然能和维吉尔像普通恋人约会那样到处晃他是很开心啦。但他所知的维吉尔，不是这么一个精于玩乐的大闲人，真是太不适应了。根据他对他的了解，他肯定还一边盘算着什么大阴谋。毕竟他可是维吉尔。

“有什么关系，我可是特地推了很多排程陪你的。你要后悔的话，早说？别浪费我时间。”

就是这样才奇怪好吧！他们刚见面，而且他也知道他是Dante的“复制品”，凭什么对他这么好？他还没干什么呢。“不，怎么可能后悔呢……只是无功不受禄，我总感觉心里毛毛的。”听他在鬼扯，他只是想知道维吉尔在想什么。

“哪里毛毛的？”维吉尔突然凑过来，在他耳边问道。

“……”我怀疑你在开车但是我没有证据！但丁朝他眨了眨眼：“没什么，我们继续逛吧。”

“这两天跟着我们的‘尾巴’是你的仰慕者？”但丁状若无意地探问道。

闻言，维吉尔露出了一个堪称可怕的温和笑容，他几乎贴到他身上，但丁浑身都绷紧了：“别怕哈，有什么事哥罩着你。”还好心拍了拍他的肩。

但丁这回真的鸡皮疙瘩都出来了：“维吉尔你有话好好说，不想说捅我两刀也行，拜托别这么说话我错了我什么错都认……还是其实你被调包了？”

“哈哈。”维吉尔笑了出来，接着敛去笑容，“你让我觉得你也有个长得和我一样的哥哥似的。”

……还真是！这人是神吗！但丁没话说了。

“你吃我的喝我的，听我的就是了。其它你不用管。”维吉尔这么说着，眼睛却没在看他，而是淡淡往某处一晃，嘴边勾起一抹意味不明的凉笑，迷人又危险。

“好的领导我一定配合。”但丁顺口学某中国剧回了一句。现在他倒是放心了，只要维吉尔还是维吉尔，不管在哪个世界，他都无所畏惧。

于是他们就顶着那个让人浑身发毛的视线玩了一整天，直到晚上平安到家。维吉尔不急他急个屁。只是但丁人不累，精神上有点累了，这一半的手提袋都是给翠西的礼物，另一半确实是给自己买的，但是看到维吉尔认真为翠西挑礼物、时不时还征询他意见的好丈夫样，他有点儿酸。

“醒醒，不许睡，睡在这会着凉的。”维吉尔拍醒了他，还适宜地给他递了杯温水。

“我想喝番茄汁。”看到维吉尔跟小时候那样关心他，但丁就忍不住装弟弟了。

“等下吃饭让你喝，行吧？吃披萨怎么样，虽然是冷冻的，热一下就好。”

“我不是在做梦吧……”但丁下意识抚上维吉尔的脸，维吉尔顺势操住他的手亲了一下，微微笑，“好了快起来，你要是困，看会儿小说吧。”

“我可以看那个么……？”维吉尔这么大方，但丁反而有些不好意思了。真是见了鬼了自己难道心态也跟着回到18岁了吗，怎么心老跟少女似的瞎跳呢？简直有辱他情场老手的名号。

“可以。给你。”维吉尔太懂他，把蕾蒂写的小说拿来了。啧啧啧，这个封面真是骚包啊，不错不错，帅气度可与本尊齐平了。但丁宝贝般捧起来，“谢谢你宝贝儿！”说完就往维吉尔脸上啵了一大口。

呯隆——

仿佛老天都看不下去了似的，天顶上掉下来一大块天花板直接盖住了但丁他们刚才所在的沙发。维吉尔已经搂过但丁，气定神闲地坐在另一边的沙发上。望着屋子里突兀出现的另一人，他脸上是无法掩饰的笑意——与战意。

“咳！”但丁跟个小三儿被抓包似的挣扎着想从维吉尔怀里起来，维吉尔给抱紧了，哼道，“瞎害羞什么，你浑身我哪里没摸过。”

但丁吃惊地撑着大眼看他，什么？我们什么时候做过了？

“你够了维吉尔，这算是什么？！”Dante指着维吉尔怀里的但丁怒气冲冲地呵斥道，那表情活像捉奸的正主。

“什么算是什么，你是谁啊？”维吉尔冷淡地睨了他一眼。“蒙德斯的玩具什么的吗？”

Dante被他气噎着了：“他才是玩具！我是真货！”

“你凭什么证明？”

“我……维吉尔喜欢古典乐，热爱诗歌，还喜欢欺负弟弟！”Dante一脚踩上脚踏，挑衅地望着维吉尔怀里的但丁。

“哈，这个地球人都知道。不过维吉尔可疼弟弟了，打是情骂是爱哈，我一点都不觉得那是欺负。维吉尔，呼呼~”他撒娇似的往维吉尔脸上吹气，吹得他痒笑了。就是这个表情！酸死他酸死他哈哈哈。但丁开始知道维吉尔在打什么算盘了，这真是好玩。

“你！你倒是也说啊！”Dante可不知道眼前的但丁虽然和自己长得一模一样，实际上灵魂是41岁臭不要脸的老大叔，什么事都干得出来，他的胜算可谓堪忧。

跟他比对维吉尔的了解？搞笑呢吧。“维吉尔还喜欢吃鱼蘸苹果醋；他酒量不好，喝两杯就挂；没事干喜欢戳保龄球和恶魔蛋；喜欢秋千，但是不太乐意别人给他荡，没人的时候，他会毫无公德心地踩在上边整个人晃出去，头铁得很，摔了还骗老妈说是我打的，坏得很；老是喜欢扒我内裤，我觉得他就喜欢逼着自己弟弟跟他坦白交代自己内裤穿了几天，现在想想都是爱啊；对了维吉尔胸前有颗长歪的痣，特性感你知道吗——”但丁如数家珍地说了一大串，越说身后的维吉尔越惊讶，而Dante越听脸越红，憋得都快发黑了。

“我靠你干嘛说出来！”Dante忍不住咆哮道，“你一点自尊心都没有的吗！生怕别人不知道我们——”

“你们什么？”维吉尔兴致盎然地问。

“没、没什么。”Dante掩饰性地别过脸去，耳根都红了。

“怎么样，认输了吧。”但丁嘚瑟地望回去。

“不对……你不过是我的灵魂碎片，假的始终是假的！”Dante皱眉道，“维吉尔，购买盗版是不对的，这可是你说的。”

“盗版的东西，我买下来了，我说它是正的它就是正的。”维吉尔不屑地勾起一侧嘴角，“你又如何？”

“万恶的资本主义！把摇滚乐和披萨还有啤酒还给我！人界果然没救了，应该由我肃清！血洗，我要血洗了这里！维吉尔，拿起刀，我跟你拼了！今天不是你死就是我亡！”Dante用斯巴达巨剑指着他，咬着后槽牙向他宣战道。然后又横了维吉尔怀里的但丁一眼。“你！给我起来！有本事和我一战！”

但丁深深地叹了一口气，心疼地摸上维吉尔的手：“亲爱的，你弟一直是这样的吗？好可怜哦。”

Dante一愣：“你在胡说什么，谁要你可怜了。”

“我不是在说你，我是心疼我老哥，守着你这么个中二傻货，简直太惨了，惨绝人寰。不要紧，现在我来解救你了，从今往后我会代替他好好珍惜你的。老哥，还是我比较可爱对吧？”但丁恶心兮兮地握着维吉尔的手说，维吉尔忍了半天才没笑场，低下头在他耳边说：“你差不多得了，我快憋不住了。”

但丁眨了眨眼，吐舌装可爱：“还不是老哥教导有方，跟你学的。”仗着自己现在年轻就拼命撒娇卖萌，老但丁的角色怕是回不去了……

Dante可听不到他们在说什么，在他看来简直就是维吉尔当着他面亲假货，这是公然挑衅！再忍他还是男人吗，举起斯巴达就一刀劈了过去。

“啧啧，看看，这脾气也不好，维吉尔你到底看上他什么啊。”但丁从容不迫地跳开，抽出他的斯巴达——他也不知道他用叛逆和斯巴达合成的传奇之剑是怎么缩水成一把的，算了无所谓了可能这就是返老还童的代价？谁知道时空法则是怎么想的。反正当他从四维空间口袋里凭空变出和Dante同样的刀时，连维吉尔都吃了一惊。

“你给我闭嘴！你这个满嘴跑火车的冒牌货！维吉尔你的品位太差了！”Dante说着，已经跟他扭打在一块，发现对方的力量速度均和自己一样，甚至还比他强一点，他的神色越发凝重了。

当他们扭打在一起的时候，维吉尔左看右看，都快分不清哪边是自己人了。要不是他的Vante看上去神态更悠闲惬意，仿佛在逗猴，他根本分不出他俩。看来似乎轮不到他上场了。他干脆在一边拿出了手摇磨豆机、细嘴手冲壶、咖啡壶、滤纸和咖啡豆，又搬来速热饮水机摆了满满一个小桌，就这么慢里斯条地玩了起来。

等他用细嘴手冲壶悠悠烫起磨好的咖啡豆时，一阵不得了的香味把正在“逗猴”的但丁的魂儿都勾跑了。尽管他对咖啡一向没有兴趣，但是这个世界的维吉尔似乎有着把一切糟糕的东西都变为美味的神力。“哥，那是慰劳我的吧？”

俗话说会撒娇的孩子有糖吃，但丁赶紧抢占先机道。自从他家维吉尔丢下他后他仿佛换了一个人，潘然醒悟了什么，开始过着没羞没臊的日子，一点也不在乎啥狗屁尊严了——要是当初他早这样，说不定他的维吉尔就走不了了。

没等维吉尔回答，他的对手Dante在他的攻势下憋红了脸，不爽道：“他是我哥！他要慰劳也是慰劳我，有你屁事？”嘴上不饶人动作也没闲着，把斯巴达刺向他的腰窝。

“你还知道我是你哥？”维吉尔瞥了Dante一眼，接着弄第二杯。

“我……我认你是哥，你认我吗！”Dante吼着受了但丁狠狠一下——他都没有看清楚这混蛋是怎么把他刺过去的刀势转没，顺势还手的。

“这要看你表现了。”维吉尔抿了一口咖啡，“Vante，等我喝完这杯你还没解决，晚饭自己想办法。我不奉陪。”

“Oh，老哥，你给你弟留点面子呗，不然他以后怎么混啊。”看来是被维吉尔看出什么来了，没办法了，本来他还想装装样子搞个平手啥的。但他可不想一个人吃晚饭，得到以后就舍不得撒手了，他现在没有维吉尔可活不下去。

“你别太得意忘形了！”Dante气到吐血，他再次不依不饶地追过来，但丁急着交任务，不想陪他玩了，一招就把他轰出大厅外。然后事无巨细地把昏过去的他捆了起来，像丢袋土豆一样丢到维吉尔面前。“这样总可以了吧？”

维吉尔没有急着验收“货物”， 而是支起一边脸炯炯盯住他 ：“你是真的吧？”

但丁挠挠头：“你都看出来了，还问我干嘛。”

“你是另一个世界的但丁，而不是什么复制品。”维吉尔端睨着他，“你不想着回去，就一天跟着我瞎混，是因为你跟你那个世界的维吉尔发生什么了吗？”

“他近在眼前，又远在天边。”但丁从没想过自己有一天能说出这么V的话来，原来无法诉诸言语、只能堪堪流露的心情是这样。面对着眼前的维吉尔那仿佛比海还深的气场，但丁难受地叹了一口气。“我不想说了。听你的意思，你也跟兽首*战斗过？”

“是，而且我还收藏着。当初我被兽首踢到另一个世界，还和另一个但丁联手把另一个我杀了。”维吉尔忍俊不禁，似乎是在回忆另一个但丁。

“那后来呢？”但丁其实不太想问了，感觉这件事细思极虐。

“不知道。后来莫名其妙回来了，都没来得及跟他说一声。”维吉尔的眼神有点飘，但丁总觉得这其中有什么不可触碰的故事，这使得维吉尔第一次见到他的时候眼神有些过分热切，他以为是幻觉原来不是。然而那激情很快冷却了。想必是对于那个被他留下的另一个世界的但丁遗留的情感吧。

“如果我说我不想回去呢？”但丁目光如炬地盯着他。

“我会伤你的心，很伤。”维吉尔不再调笑了，而是很认真地跟他说。

“没关系的……”但丁想钻进他怀里找安慰，却感觉怀中的人渐渐发散着熟悉的不可侵犯的气场，像是随时会从他手中溜走一般的客气。他怎么努力也没法把他抱得更紧——维吉尔总是有办法在不惹恼他的前提下用小动作刺激他，让他感觉到抗拒又留有余地。特别是他那怜惜又冷静的眼神——分明是在告诉你：我不爱你，但我也不想伤害你。真是太狠了。要杀你就杀，要爱你就爱，偏偏要用这种残忍的温柔来撩拨他，挑衅他。凭什么要他来做决定，他不觉得这样对他来说很残忍吗？

很努力不让悲意从胸腔里冒出来，但丁最后说：“维吉尔……很好，你就保持这样，我就希望你这样。我很高兴……”这样就永远不会有人能伤害到你了，包括我在内。

维吉尔终于安抚性地摸了摸他的头发，不知道是不是心态变了，就连这个动作，但丁也觉得他好客气。 

他好怀念前几天为了气跟踪他们的Dante而故作姿态的他，就算那是假的，但至少维吉尔把他抱得很紧，他相信他真的入了戏，把他当成了本尊。可是为什么，他明明是真的，可他们的关系反而远了？这又是什么道理呢。但丁真的完全不懂维吉尔的脑回路。他们明明是双胞胎，可是不管哪个世界的维吉尔，他都像宇宙一样复杂。他根本跟不上他。永远也。

“但丁，”维吉尔这回叫了他的真名，他叹了一口气，“你并不是爱我。”

“你凭什么说不是？我自己的事我自己说了还不算吗？”但丁愤怒了。他拒绝他就拒绝他，还要否定他的感情全权推卸责任，太过分了吧。

“可是你逃不掉你那个维吉尔的，你还是忍不住在我身上找他，不是吗？如果不是的话，为什么只要我哪里和他不同，你就很难忍受非要把我矫正回来？我以我自己的方式、以我的经验来爱你不行吗？如果你爱的是我，不管我怎么粘你，你都应该感激吧。可是你却希望我跟你那个维吉尔一样残酷。”维吉尔那双眼似乎恨不得把每一个被他盯上的人的心都剜洗出来，摆在地上任他赏玩，“当我显露本性，跟他对你无情的部分重叠了，你才无法抗拒地陷落了，不是吗？”

“……”

“不是我不想留你，得怪你骗不了我。我已经有一个不太爱我的老婆和一个不太爱我的弟弟，没有义务，也没有兴趣再多照顾一个。我不是开幼儿园的。”维吉尔把自己弟弟抱了起来，见但丁没有丝毫放弃的意思，心思一转，改变了口径，“你要暂时不想回去，也可以再多玩两天……可能的话，我希望听听你的故事，如果你能打动我，我们凑合凑合也不是不可以。”等翠西回来，把这个但丁介绍给她算了，这样她应该会在家里多待两天——希望这个但丁不要这么快被她搞到手。等他被翠西搞到手，又正好借题发挥让他滚蛋。维吉尔若无其事地想，眼神却诚挚依旧，堪称新世纪影帝的楷模。

“真的？”但丁可不知道他这个哥哥被生活逼得有多腹黑，仍然天真地期待着——他被维吉尔逼得简直变成了任人宰割的小白兔，有口萝卜吃就不错了。根本没心思跟他玩心计了。

“……我说了这么多，你就这两个字？”维吉尔好气又好笑地瞥了他一眼，“你这样是会被甩的。”

“被甩就被甩，你甩过我还少吗。妈的我不管了，你答应过我抓到你弟我可以留下的，你得说话算话。”

“呵，好吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *兽首为官方小说2中出现的能够穿越到平行世界的神器，然而在官方小说中，主世界但丁并没有遇到另一位主角，而是带着在那个世界被伊娃打动因而策反的幻蛛他们二次杀死了魔帝，还杀了在那个世界的翠西。文中斯巴达的故事有借鉴那个世界的历史走向，但并不是那个世界。关于DV设定部分都是我掰的。
> 
> *顺带一提购买盗版始终是不对的哟，V哥从来不买盗版，他就是逗弟弟玩呢。


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔把Dante抱到了地下室，果然只要是有钱人，就会有密室，以便供他们进行见不得人的……。

“亏我以为维吉尔在这个世界转性了，我还是太天真。他就是站在人界这边，看来也不是什么善茬。”看到维吉尔把Dante放进了一个目测是黄金打造的怕是能装下一个恶魔的大型鸟笼里铺满丝绸的炕床上，关门上锁设结界，手段老练；如果这还不够，就请参观一下周围那些满目琳琅实打实的中式古董刑具，比他的情趣房还齐整厉害。但丁不由得产生了一些喟叹。

“不好意思，这些是贱内*的一些小爱好。我惯的。不过这个笼子确实是我入的，当然是特地为Dante打造的。”

怎么感觉他还挺骄傲的……“你这是把他当成了金丝雀？金屋藏娇？”真没想到有一天他会用到这个维吉尔跟他讲解过的词来泡另一个维吉尔，天啊。

维吉尔调笑着看了他一眼：“你总是让我充满惊喜。去把披萨热一下吧。”

“那你就让我留下嘛。你什么都不用做，我天天给你热披萨。”但丁趁机打哈哈，撑着双手把他困在那张中式座椅上，“……好不好？”

“留下你会对我的健康造成损害。”维吉尔把眼睛撇开了，但但丁没有错过他面上可疑的红光。

“什么损害……”但丁低下身来，笑容越发灿烂了，“什么啊维吉尔……我还以为你真的不食烟火呢，原来你真的打算绿了翠西啊……喔……原来你是怕两个弟弟把你玩坏了，没腰伺候翠西是吗……”

“你……”维吉尔没碰过这么无赖的类型，一时塞住了。他暗暗后悔：早知道不把这货带回家了，其它世界的但丁可没有这么难对付。我也是没救了，为什么偏偏只对Dante感兴趣呢，应该多试试别人的。男人和女人不太一样……不过除了Dante其它男人都很恶心就是了。

“维吉尔，不要想太多，生活是过出来的不是想出来的。”但丁抚平他的眉头，不容他逃避的开始亲他的额头，“不试试看怎么知道呢？也许我们才是天生一对啊。”

“等等……别在这……”维吉尔被他蹭得心痒难耐，下意识去看了眼Dante，这个动作让但丁吃醋了，他把他的头掰了回来。“让他看吧。”

维吉尔瞠大了他的美眸。

“他没有选择你，而我选择了你。不是吗？”但丁捧着他的脸继续蛊惑道。“你守着不爱你的老婆和弟弟多累啊，我来替他们爱你不好吗？我只想做你养的猫，哪里都不去，你说什么我都听。你不必为我担惊受怕。”

“不是的……我并不是一无所得。而且我不怪翠西，不如说我就希望她保持这样我才能专心工作，我太忙没空陪她……我们到我房间说。”维吉尔想起来，但是但丁死死钳制住他。

“你心胸这么开阔，多我一个也不多嘛。”

“你怎么保证你能一直在这陪我？我那会就是不知道怎么就离开他了，我现在还……”维吉尔住口了。

“那就更应该留个纪念了，免得留下遗憾。谁知道明天会发生什么，爱一天赚一天，我现在就想要你。给我吧维吉尔……我爱你。真的……不要走。我受不了再被你甩了。”但丁说到最后甚至吸了吸鼻子。

看到但丁越来越痴狂的情态，维吉尔知道他又把他当成另一个维吉尔了，这让他火大。他觉得不能再忍下去了。

蓝光流转，但丁的眼神却更痴了，骤不及防下维吉尔被他搂了个满怀，他紊乱的呼吸和魔力打断了他的蓄力。

“你还说你不是我的维吉尔！你明明就是！你这个大骗子……！”一模一样，明明就是一样的，这蓝焰，这强大的气息，抛瓦果，这是抛瓦果的气息！不可能！在他那边18岁的维吉尔还没有抛瓦果，这个就是他的维吉尔，明明就是！！

但丁把头埋到他怀里抖了起来，维吉尔就不忍心了，他像撸猫一样抚摸着这个大男孩，不知情归何处。

自己的Dante都没搞到手呢，别的世界的倒是搞了两，维吉尔简直要翻白眼了。这到底是什么孽缘啊，他也没干什么啊……

“那边的！滚回你的世界去！真是够了，你的维吉尔还没死呢吧！跑来这跟人家的老哥求安慰，你羞不羞啊！”Dante终于装不下去了，他打不过但丁，头也不铁，本来想装死看看情况的。结果每一句都像天方夜谭，都是他不会对他自己老哥说的。本来他还是有自信混蛋土豪维吉尔不会随便被送上门的打动的，所以像听戏一样好奇地吸取信息。但现在看来，这个但丁都要骑到维吉尔头上了他都没动手，这他可就坐不住了。

维吉尔趁但丁吓了一跳，趁势从他怀中脱离出来，走近Dante，好整以暇地瞅他。

Dante故意以最凶恶的眼神瞪他，这个样子让但丁想到了尼禄，这让他的嘴边挂起一抹温馨的微笑。他暂时没心情跟他叫板了。

“你降不降？”维吉尔问。

“想都别想！有本事你杀了我啊！”Dante横他。

“你当真以为我不敢杀你？我从来不留没用的东西，如果我确保那边的但丁能一直留在这个世界，那你就没用了。杀了你拿回阎魔刀和力量之刃*，我的救世主角色就算完成了。我也能完结那篇该死的小说了。”说着，维吉尔一线一抽地解开他的系带黑手套。

“你……住手！”Dante忍不了了。

“这是你送给我的。”维吉尔看了看手套上被划开的刀痕，“看来你还记得。”

“……你已经有了决定，那还问我做什么？想不到人称救世主和世界绅士的维吉尔还有这等恶趣味，你以为这样就能动摇我吗？”Dante的眼神像一只濒死即将爆发的猛兽，他双手攥着金笼子，“我死也不会降的，要怪就怪妈妈当初偏爱你，不救我。而且蒙德斯对我其实挺不错的，比你对我好多了。”

“再说一遍，是你自己跑太远了，并不是妈妈没救你。”维吉尔有些头疼，转过去看一眼但丁冷静冷静，但丁向他鼓励地点点头，他才稍稍振作。“还有，你要是站在人界这边，我也能对你一样好。”

Dante因为他和但丁这近似于眉目传情的小动作，酸意混合着怒气彻底冲昏了他的头脑，不可挽回的话冲口而出。

“得了吧，当人有什么好的，这也不能干，那也不能干。再说我们本来就是恶魔，你喜欢被一群废物众星捧月，我可没兴趣。特别是不想一天藏着掖着装人类，一旦暴露，不论善恶他们都会攻击你。你把自己当人类，人家在乎你吗？你不过是运气好，他们巴不得你和我们同归于尽呢。别忘了当初老爸是怎么死的，那可是被人类背叛的，为他所爱的人类啊——哈哈，被毒死斩首送回他老家呢。真是活该。最棒的叛徒下场了不是吗？顺带一提在我看来你也和老爸一样蠢，恶心死了！”

但丁听得一愣一愣的，天啊，这个世界的历史怎么也这么毒？现在他开始好奇维吉尔怎么反而没傍依魔界了。

“这么说你是宁死不降了是吧，即使魔界迟早被我肃清？”维吉尔怒极反笑，但丁看得出他在强压怒火，因为在这里生气，就是中了Dante的下怀。

“你不会这么做的，因为你跟老爸一样愚蠢又恶心。”维吉尔不痛快就是他的痛快，Dante扬起恶意的笑容乘胜追击道。

“好，好啊。那就这么办吧。但丁。”

Dante一愣，见另一个但丁扶住他，才知道他不是叫自己，心中委屈更盛。凭什么，你身边的位置应该是我，为什么我好不容易放下身段来投奔你，你温柔的视线却越过我落在别人身上！明明我才是你弟弟！

实际上他也没有那么在乎蒙德斯，虽然魔界除了蒙德斯他跟谁也不熟，蒙德斯死了就死了，出来混的哪有不死的。他早就有觉悟并且相信蒙德斯也有。他一点也不怪维吉尔，就算他杀了自己。

但是。

他不爱也就算了，他怎么可以爱冒牌货呢！明明是我先来的！！

Dante简直委屈极了。特别是这些小九九他说不出口，就更加憋屈了。

“你杀了他，我就和你好。”维吉尔最后说。Dante愣住了。

“好的……什么？！”这进展是不是太快了，但丁有点转不过弯来，“等等维吉尔，他可是你亲弟啊，你不用做得这么绝吧。”

“我的弟弟只能有一个，说不定他消失了你就能永远留下来了。去吧。”维吉尔完全不为所动，环抱着双手就这么横眉冷睨，眼里好像装了但丁，又似乎没有。形态优美的灰蓝玻璃眸子里不带一丝人类的情感。但丁看得出他是认真的，他是真的受够Dante了。

“维吉尔，要杀要剐随便，你不能这么侮辱我！！”Dante红着眼睛喊道。他还不如自尽算了，维吉尔连杀他都不屑自己动手，他甚至得死在情敌手上，混到这份上他活着还有什么意思。太过分了，难道全都是他自作多情吗，他真的对他一点兴趣都没有了吗？比起死亡，他甚至觉得这更让他痛苦，这个答案搅得他肝肠寸断，比跟维吉尔任何一战都狠。

“维吉尔，你再想想吧，我怕你后悔。”但丁还是放下了刀。

“呵，你不是想独占我嘛，难道刚刚都是骗我的？不要说我没给你机会。”维吉尔冷淡地睨笑着，意志坚决。他现在眸中人气丧失，浑身一股杀气。似乎完全懒得掩饰自己了。

“维吉尔……”但丁恳切地望着他，语调软糯。事情怎么会变成这样呢……他虽然想独占他，但并不想他六亲不认。他有种感觉，如果真让维吉尔就这么杀了弟弟，他所爱的他就回不来了——这样决绝的他，还有什么留给爱呢？

他看得出来Dante只是在闹小脾气，难道维吉尔看不出来吗？还是说当局者迷？对了……不管维吉尔表现得多么成熟老辣，他到底还是18岁左右啊，这个时候的维吉尔唯我独尊，是谁也不可逆的。他那边的维吉尔在他这个年纪也是天天想着怎么谋杀亲弟呢。迫于他独特的气场，他都差点忘了这点了。

“要么杀了他，要么你就滚。”维吉尔再次重申道，眼中尽是疯狂的杀意。“我这里不留不听话的。”

但丁皱眉，干脆把刀收了起来。

“怎么，你也要背叛我？”维吉尔生硬道，继而垂下眸寂寞地抿起唇，“……我还以为这次总算找到真爱了呢。”

“不是的维吉尔，这不是一回事。”但丁赶紧搭上他的肩，被对方毫不留情地甩开，他紧紧抱住他，这次维吉尔没能挣开。“我只是想让你真正的开心，你这样只是破罐破摔。一定还有别的办法的，你不要轻易放弃。他是你弟弟，这一点总是不会变的。”

维吉尔一直沉默，但丁就一直不敢放手，希望借此让他冷静下来。

维吉尔却背着他忽而嫣然一笑。

“你倒是和我认识的另一个但丁差不多，算你过了。”

“啊？”但丁根本没回过神来就已经被推倒了，维吉尔骑了上来。

“那么，奖励你吧。”维吉尔第一步就先把手套甩开，不知有意无意，手套正正扔到Dante面前，引得后者表情活像看到亲妈被杀。然后开始褪下他的西装外套，露出迷人的马甲和白衬衫，但丁被这突如其来的幸福砸懵了，除了顺着他扒衣服，再没有余力思考其它。

“我靠……！维吉尔你还要不要脸！你倒是杀了我再玩啊！有意思吗你这样……”Dante被气得都语无伦次了，一张脸红得要喷火。

但丁撑起身子，赶紧加快了动作，他怕Dante醒悟过来，或者维吉尔反水什么的。

“你是第一次和男人吗？”尽管心里有了答案，但丁还是想听他亲口说出来。

“是。满意了吗？”他们贴面深吻着彼此，水乳交融般的快乐渐渐发酵。维吉尔不禁想着但丁都是打哪学的这些，这手也太会摸了吧，被他触碰过的地方跟过电一样酥麻酸爽。他突然觉得这会是一场不得了的情事了。出于礼尚往来，他也学着但丁的样子尽可能照顾他的脊背，但丁被他摸得超有感。

“超满意，老哥你真的很会撩拨人……”但丁粗喘着，用身体难耐地蹭他，抱住他开始吻他的眼睛——这是从尤里曾那里偷的经。

维吉尔果然反应很大，但丁能感觉到这副柔韧的躯体在打颤，但丁反复舔舐着他的眼睛，一股暖流脉脉涌上维吉尔的心田，把他冲得两眼失焦，他不禁娇声道：“哈……Dante……够了……”

“不够……维吉尔真的很喜欢被亲眼睛呢……听说喜欢被亲眼睛的人没有安全感……我会紧紧抓住你，把你的不安都抚平……”贴着他的热辣情人说着不害臊的情话，但丁的手一边在他腰臀处打转，一边吻过他的下巴转为含住那小巧可爱的耳朵，轻舔慢摩，暧昧的水声让人联想到那啥。维吉尔除了在回吻他，也在用下身蹭他，同时手还不安分地在他肌肉上摸来摸去，像是对那触感非常迷恋。

真可爱，真是太可爱了。但丁着迷地注视着红着脸啃他的小哥哥，快乐得简直上了天。

Dante不知道什么时候安静了下来，他抓着栏杆控制不住地望着他们，表情之复杂简直难以言说。他仿佛被那样的维吉尔蛊惑了，他比他见过的任何一个人都美，他根本没办法把视线从那具雪白的娇躯上移开。而且那个人，那个只会呛人的维吉尔，叫床竟然这么好听……他在叫自己的名字……

Dante恨恨地把手砸在栏杆上，简直想哭出来了，他咬牙拼命忍住。

维吉尔突然往这边望了一眼，Dante跟着心一跳。

“Dante……”维吉尔这一叫，Dante就忍不住跟着喘一声，这时维吉尔的脸上露出一丝转瞬即逝的玩味，他突然改变了主意，握过但丁的手。

“？”但丁正在投入地吸他的胸，没反应过来。

然后他执过但丁的手，把他的手往自己白花花的屁股带。

“来，进来。”

但丁和Dante俱是一愣，Dante忍不住喊出来：“不——”

接到这样的邀请谁顶得住啊，但丁毫不犹豫地把手指怼了进去，愉悦地眯起眼，手指被肉抵死纠缠的感觉总是这般美妙，叫他心醉神驰。

接着是两根、三根……直到五根都插进去，维吉尔才露出一点难耐的神色，用手挡住自己的脸扭过身去。

但丁附身压上，与他十指相扣，用唇孜孜不倦地调戏他遮丑用的美手：“害什么羞啊……你哪里我没看过。”

这荤话引得维吉尔喘一声，随着这一声，但丁像得到了口令一般猛插了进去，维吉尔跟着弹了个不得了的弧度，瞳孔一瞬放大，泪意迷蒙，像是经历了前所未有的震撼。

但丁怕弄疼他，开始慢慢研磨好让他适应，索性半魔的体质瞬间修复，维吉尔很快就不耐烦地拍了一下他，但丁便知道他好了，开始遵照八浅二深的法则律动起来。维吉尔被被压迫的前列腺和内里的敏感点逼得汗流浃背，春叫连连。“Dante”不绝于耳。除了维吉尔潮湿紧致的处穴带给但丁过载的快感，他也被他那骚到犯规的叫床整得快死了。

另一边的Dante弯腰把头垂下来，用余光偷瞄那边狂欢的两人，冷汗涔涔而下。

该死的……别闹……不能射……不能……一会会被维吉尔活活笑死的……

他可以撑下维吉尔的五月雨，却挡不住这些简直探入灵魂、正在抚摸他的身体般的春叫，那充满感情的叫床简直要把他玩坏了，他情不自禁去想做爱的快感，去想和那家伙一样把维吉尔按在身下乱来，想着维吉尔是因为他而多么兴奋。他激动得头脑发白，裤子都湿了，又迫于面子不能在这撸。

“……该死的，该死的，该死的……”他不住地咒骂道，继续锤笼子，痛感让他冷静，但他的眼睛完全不听话，跟黏在了维吉尔身上似的。搞得他又冷又热又饿，比刚才维吉尔说要让那冒牌货杀了他还难过千千万万倍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *古代男的称自己的妻子叫“内人”，谦虚的说法是“贱内”，不是说妻子“贱”，而是表示谦虚说自己“贱”，是“贱人的内人”，简称“贱内”。“我贱内”是错误用法。我不知道英文里有没有自谦之说，但在这里仅仅代表一种气氛，不必当真。也可以视为V哥水平高，习惯性把在中国做生意时的说话习惯强用到自己家来。
> 
> *斯巴达巨剑的前身沉睡状态是力量之刃，在与黑骑士一战中觉醒为斯巴达之刃。这里的设定是这把刀跟着V哥时还未觉醒，沦落到Dante手里才觉醒，V哥不屑改口。其中也有轻视持有斯巴达之刃的Dante的意思。顺带一提本世界中没有他们中任何一人被改造为黑骑士的历史。而Dante是从小被抓走，让蒙德斯养大的。因此这把刀就当是随着他们的成长无意中解放了吧。


	5. Chapter 5

“慢一点……啊……Dante……慢一点……哦……就是那里……”

但丁开始把节奏放慢，慢条斯理地摩蹭起来，不这样不行，他不想射那么快；他把腰部摆得如同船舵，左摇右晃的慢慢打转，不时深深浅浅的努力作妖，除了制止自己，也是为了照顾到维吉尔体内的每一处。做爱讲究内里雨露均沾才不容易麻木，每一片肉壁都有他的脾气，不能给他们过多，也不能少给。但丁深谙此道。于是便不时高速飙车，不时又停下来用大棒细细研磨着他的敏感点。维吉尔被他过分娴熟的技巧搞得两眼翻白，时而享受到不行的细声哼哼，时而又跟着他狂放的动作尖声浪叫。

终于在维吉尔一阵狂乱的收缩后，但丁被他夹得倒抽凉气，还是把他的精华一口气交代在了里边。

“啊……混蛋……哈啊……谁让你……射里面的……给我舔干净……”维吉尔还没从高潮里回过劲，声音诱得不行。但丁把这看做是撒娇，嘴角不住地上扬。

“这可是你说的，别一会又说什么受不了，我是不会停下来的。”说着便掰开他被操到发红的花瓣真的开始吸了。维吉尔受不了这种刺激，忍不住告饶道：“啊！……别……你还真舔啊……喂……哼啊！你简直像个……”

“嗯？再说一遍？没听到。”但丁稍稍抬起头坏心眼地啃了一下他的蛋，维吉尔那故作生气的表情便崩塌了。他不依不饶道：“难道是想骂我吗？维吉尔……你知不知道你洞里一直泊泊冒着我的白牛奶的样子像个什么呀……”

“闭嘴！”维吉尔抬起一条玉脚踹他，被但丁抄过来啵一口挂肩上。“好好，我闭嘴，你开嘴是吧？我喜欢这个分工。”又是一个恶劣的黄段子，但维吉尔完全没词也没精力回敬他了，正像但丁说的那样，他下面那张“嘴”被但丁舔得张开，正如饥似渴地吸着某人的马眼呢。但是但丁偏不进去，就在入口那逗留摩蹭，维吉尔几次难耐地挺身都被他坏心眼地躲开。

“你给我滚！”维吉尔恼羞成怒道，顺便赏了他一锤。

他这副欲求不满的样子真是太可爱了，好想欺负更多，想更多的看他为自己失控。但丁嘚瑟地亲他，他则趁势一口咬住他的喉咙，吸到出血。

“啊Vergil，吸……用力点……给你……都给你……”有点受虐倾向的但丁被吸血的窒息感迫得爽极了，他想起了他家老哥是如何像婴儿那样依恋纠缠着他的小模样，便忍受不了的如他所愿那样狠狠插了进去。

“Vergil……我早该这么做……我想你想了好久……我们再也不分开好不好……”

“Dante……回家吧……我的弟弟……不要再让我等了……我们应该属于彼此……”

两个人念着自己心中之人，痴迷地望着对方的脸，在欲望的深渊里越坠越深。

……

Dante如同一只丧家之犬一般跪倒在地上，黄金做的笼子栏杆已然变形，上面全是他的血，若不是维吉尔的结界，恐怕早就拦不住他了。维吉尔收拾好自己，套条裤，跟但丁那样裸穿着外套走了过来。像是被他身上过于浓郁的性香刺激到，他猛地一激灵，抬起头眼角发红地瞪他。

“到底降不降？”维吉尔又问了一遍。

Dante移开视线，复而转回来盯着他，他的喉结在动：“我降的话，有什么好处？”

“啤酒管够，摇滚乐放行，披萨店、酒吧、舞厅、游戏厅……你喜欢的地方都重新开张。”

“还有呢？”

“只要我有的，你说说看。”

“那我要他死。”Dante指着但丁说。

“可以啊。”

“可以？”Dante杏眼圆睁，怀疑自己听错了。

“可以交给你处置，但是你打得过么？”维吉尔愉悦地眯起眼睛，虐杀弟弟可太好玩了。

“妈的！”Dante气得又锤栏杆。

Dante气累了，缓下来再次瞪视着眼前这个似乎打算站到天荒地老、大有拿他丑态取乐之意般似笑非笑的欠扁哥哥，新一轮的怒火席卷而上，还未就位就被对方一把捏住了下巴，维吉尔的脸瞬间放大，他的呼吸轻轻撩拨着，吞吐间皆是性味，搞得他一下就乱了气，紧张得拍掉他退了一大步。那股缠上了似乎就散不去的混合着维吉尔的体香的味道真是厉害。不禁又多瞅几眼，在细节处反复流连，比方他鼻头性感的汗珠，腰部色气的曲线，过分漂亮的手指等等。性爱过后，他浑身上下都散发着一股难以言说的魅惑，让人不自觉想去征服、搞坏他。那装模作样的脸挂上欲色时是多么漂亮。他怎么就没发现呢？白白让别人占了便宜，恨死他了。

为什么维吉尔要这样出现在他面前呢？那个答案在心里隐隐沉浮，Dante再也忍不了了，侵略性的目光射向他。这让性爱过后精神懒散的维吉尔有被电到。

“那么，你，任我摆布？”Dante发现他没法说得更隐晦了，话出口便开始懊恼自己的鲁莽。

没想到，维吉尔目光一动，像是看准时机收网的渔夫，红唇轻启，简单粗暴地吐出一句温柔杀：“可以，仅限床上。”

这一招大大刺穿了Dante的心，他瞬间就忘了自己是谁——哇，能让他一生的宿敌以及高傲的哥哥说到这种份上，他果然是爱着他的吧？还有什么成就能比这更高的？抛瓦？如果维吉尔不想跟他打的话，其实也不是很重要。为蒙德斯报仇？抱歉，魔界只谈抛瓦不谈情谊，他可没忘记蒙德斯是怎么打着兄弟牌变着法子压榨他的。怎么看跟着维吉尔也比在魔界待遇好，那帮人欺负他老爸有前科，整天拿这个屁事指摘他，他早就受够了。何况他们本来就是兄弟，兄弟不本来就应该在一起吗。完全没有拒绝他的理由。

而且说真的，他有种感觉，如果到了这种地步他还不肯降，维吉尔怕是打算天天在他面前跟别人搞……妈的，一会看他怎么收拾他。有这么变态地爱人的吗？就算是为了逼迫他也太过火了吧？算了，这也就是让他欲罢不能的维吉尔了，他就是喜欢他这份恶劣，这份刺激……哎我一世英名算是完蛋在他手里了，谁让我喜欢他呢，哎。

Dante那些可爱的心绪都排排写在脸上了，为了不让好不容易到碗里来的鸭子飞走，维吉尔只好拼命忍住。

“那就这么定了。亲爱的哥哥？”

维吉尔爽快地收了结界，Dante跟着就劈开了门，刀气报复般掀翻了猝不及防的维吉尔，他顺势欺身而上，迎头就是要他死一般凶狠的吻。在他们水乳交融的媾和下，Dante身上被蒙德斯打下的纹身渐渐消失了。没有了那些钉在灵魂上的黑暗和杀戮的暗示，Dante的眼神因而变得清明起来，他开始有了各种感觉，更加意识到维吉尔给他的温暖的可贵，他完全臣服在了这令人崩溃的快感之中。

我为什么不早点叛变？我浪费好多年！他甚至想。现在他知道斯巴达为什么要叛变了，在力量已经到了极限短时间内无法再提升后，那些微不足道地提升已经无法带给自己任何快感，但是原来做爱就能得到相似的快感，就这么简单。那为什么要这么麻烦呢。蒙德斯真是太蠢了，要是我，我就把维吉尔抓来操到天荒地老了，还要什么抛瓦，他才是宝贝本身。Dante想。

维吉尔感受到Dante后知后觉惋惜的小情绪，快活地笑出了声。Dante现在看他的眼光不同，自然也开始欣赏这份美。两个人脉脉瞅着对方，默契地交换了一个矢志不渝的吻。Dante觉得温暖极了。

也不知道嗨了多久，快要溺死在维吉尔身上的Dante才想起了什么，等他回过头，发现他们的第三者已经不在了。

“他放不下他的人，他知道我也是。”维吉尔望着刚才他们做过的位置，感慨万千地舒了一口气。

Dante酸酸地切了一声，“我不管，我吃醋了，你得加倍补偿我。”

“好，以后我的一切都是你的。”

尽管是不上流的情话，对于这对厮杀了小半辈子的兄弟而言却是实打实的久旱甘露，再没有更好的了。他们动情地望着对方笑着，舔着，为了更好的共浴爱河，这两具健美大方的躯体什么姿势都敢摆，看架势没有三天三夜是分不开的了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里，如果有你喜欢的情节，我就很欣慰了。  
> 我个人很喜欢这篇中的维吉尔，甚至想写写他和绷带男D以及另一个世界的2D之间的故事了……有人想看吗……  
> 平行世界系列我有很多想法，主角无一例外都是5D（有时候会改变形象），有兴趣的可以订阅我w如果能赏个书签就更好了


End file.
